


Reservoir Dogs: The Untold Story of Ms. Green

by BlueKansasQueen



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Betrayal, Female "Protagonist", Female Protagonist, Movie Fan Fiction, Multi, POV Third Person, Quentin Tarantino References, Reservior Dogs - Freeform, Reservoir Dogs FanFic, Suspense, Untold Character, Untold Story, Violence, great movie, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen
Summary: You all know the story, but you don't know about the whole story.Ms. Green. She was the getaway driver. Everything was supposed to go according to plan, until Mr. Blonde lost it and shot the bank teller.Take this journey through the perspective of the lone survivor of the heist, telling of what she saw through her eyes.





	1. Breakfast

_Shit. I’m so late meeting up with the guys. Don’t leave yet. God, don’t leave._

 

The roaring of her Pontiac Firebird shot down the street, swerving past all the other bozos who were too slow to her liking. She was in a rush and everyone was taking their sweet time keeping her from meeting up with the fellas. She kept tapping her thumbs against the the wheel of the car as she looked out to the businesses that zipped by.

 

“Come on, come on! Where the fuck is this place?!”

 

Finally at the end of the street, there was a statue of a giant man holding a tray and smiling this big shit-eating grin. The screech of her tires whistled in the daytime as she came into the parking lot of the breakfast cafe. Their cars were still in the parking spots. She let out a sigh of relief, adjusting her shoulder-length, jet black hair and her tie in the mirror. The fellas knew that she couldn’t wear no monkey suit on this day. Besides, she liked showing a little bit of herself. She knew she could flaunt it. She finished adjusting her tie, making sure that it covered her scar completely. After making sure she was all good to go, she placed the bar locks on her wheel of the car and stepped out. Once she made sure the door was locked, she kissed her hand and placed it on the hood of the car. The Firebird has always been like her baby. She loved that car. She worked hard to get that car. The car was built from the ground up out of just a frame. Blood, sweat and tears went into this baby.

 

After taking her leave of the car, she came into the cafe and spotted a group of men all sitting at the corner of the cafe. She smiled and strode over, grabbing a chair from the table next to them and pulling up to sit between Mr. White and Mr. Orange. She was about to speak, but caught a part of the conversation that they were already discussing.

 

“...and I’m talking mornin’, day, night, afternoon. Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick!” said Mr. Brown.

 

“How many dicks is that?” asked Mr. Blue, seeming to be interested in the conversation.

 

“A lot,” said Mr. White abruptly.

 

She looked at everyone at the table and spoke up.

 

“What the fuck kinda conversation did I just walk into? I mean, if we talkin’ about Mrs. Brown with the milkman then it wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

Everyone let out a little laugh when they heard her. Even managed to get a chuckle out of Mr. Blonde, the guy that always seemed too relaxed to care. Mr. Brown just shook his head at the comment, waving a hand at her.

 

“Now you made me lose my fuckin’ place again.”

 

“Oh, boohoo. Suck it up, buttercup,” she responded.

 

Mr. Blue looked at her and spoke softly. He was an older gentleman, almost looked like her grandfather. He was the kinda man that would have invited a stranger to a cup of coffee.

 

“He was droning on about how Madonna’s ‘Like a Virgin’ is all about this lady who got some dude to give her big dick. We’ve been telling him that it was about a girl who was just fucked over by dudes until she met a nice fella.”

 

She turned nodded and turned her head to Mr. Orange and spoke with him.

 

“What else did I miss?”

 

“Oh, just breakfast. As conversation goes, you didn’t miss a whole lot.”

 

“No shit.”

 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one and placing it between her lips. She set her pack on the table and reached for her lighter. Not able to feel anything in any of her pockets, she turned to ask Mr. Orange if he had a light. However, Mr. White was already holding out his lit lighter to her. He wasn’t paying full attention to her though. He looked as if he was started to be annoyed with something. With a slight smirk, she leaned in and lit the cigarette.

 

“Thanks, darlin’,” she said, still holding the cigarette between her lips.

 

“Oh, right! So, then one day she meets this John Holmes motherfucker, and it’s like, whoa baby. I mean, this cat is like Charles Bronson in ‘The Great Escape’. He’s diggin’ tunnels. Alright, now she’s gettin’ this serious dick action. She’s feelin’ somethin’ that she ain’t felt since forever.”

 

“Feelin’ like she got off,” she asked, smirking as she blew out the smoke. Mr. Orange gave her a swift high five from that one.

 

“No, dummy. Pain.”

 

“Toby? Toby Chew?” asked Joe, bringing her attention to him holding a little book.

 

Mr. White noticed her look at the book with confusion and answered the question for her.

 

“An old address book. He’s tryin’ to remember the name of some chinese girl he knew. Frankly, it’s startin’ to get on my fuckin’ nerves.”

 

“It hurts. It hurts her. It shouldn’t hurt her. Ya know, cause her pussy should be Bubble-Yum by now.”

 

She turned her head back and smiled, coming back to the conversation at hand.

 

“But when this cat fucks her, it hurts. It hurts just like it did the first time. You see, the pain is reminding the fuck machine what it was once like to be a virgin. Hence, ‘Like a Virgin’.”

 

She blew out more smoke, deciding to put in her two cents.

 

“Alright, Einstein. Listen close. That song is not about big dicks. That song was wrote by a fella named Billy Steinberg. He had just gotten out of a committed relationship with his gal and eventually moved on to another woman.”

 

She took a drag from her cigarette and blew again, the pause catching everyone's attention. All except Joe. She did notice that Mr. White had taken his address book before she continued.

 

“When he met with that woman, he made the reference in the lyrics to making it through the wilderness. And with being with this new woman he felt shiny and new. And when they finally made a little whoopie he felt as if it was the first time with anyone. She liked his song and wanted to sing it.”

 

She gave a devilish smirk and leaned in, pointing the end of the cigarette at Mr. Brown.

 

“Hence, ‘Like a Virgin.’”

 

She bowed her head as the guys clapped around her. Mr. Brown just sat back in his chair, arms crossed as he looked out the window.

 

“Whatever,” he said in a huff.  


She leaned back in her chair, laying her head back as she zoned out from the conversation that they were having. Something about K-BILLY’S super sounds of the seventies weekend. Her thoughts circled around the plan, making sure of every possibility for the route that she needed before she left. She closed her eyes and heard their laughing echo from a distance in her mind while Nice Guy Eddie was arguing about something.

 

“Coffee, ma’am?”

 

She looks up and sees a very pretty woman standing behind her, holding a pot of coffee and a mug with a smile. It was the waitress. She took out her cigarette from past her lips, put out the cigarette in the unfinished egg yolk on Mr. White’s plate, and turned to face her.

 

“I would love a mug, sweetie.”

 

She gave her a wink and noticed a small blush come across her cheeks as she poured. When the waitress leaned down, she caught a scent of strawberries from the waitress. When she stood up, she turned back to look at the waitress again and lowered her voice.

 

“Strawberries? Where did you get a good smellin’ perfume like that?”

 

“O-Oh, just at the corner store down the road.”

 

“Well, strawberries are fittin for a pretty lady like you.”

 

She gave the waitress a wink and placed three dollar bills in her apron pocket. The waitress looked at her with surprise, the blush on her face never dropping. She thanked her for the tip and walked away. When she turned back to add sugar and cream to the coffee, Nice Guy Eddie spoke up.

 

“You know she’s married, right? Did you not notice the rock on her finger?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders as she stirred her coffee more.

 

“She’s an attractive woman that deserved a compliment. Besides, you of all people know I can turn anyone’s head.”

 

Mr. Pink shook his head softly as he pushed around his scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork. She sipped at her coffee as Joe stood up from his chair.

 

“Alright. I’ll take care of the check. You guys can get the tip. Should be about a buck a piece.”

 

Joe turned and faced Mr. White.

 

“And you. When I come back I want my book.”

 

“Sorry, it’s my book now.”

 

Joe turned to look at Mr. Blonde.

 

“Hey, I change my mind. Shoot this piece of shit, will ya?”

 

Everyone started to chuckle as Mr. Blonde brought out his finger gun and pretended to shoot Mr. White. When Joe walked away, Nice Guy Eddie brought out his bill fold as he spoke.

 

“Alright, everyone cough up some green. Ms. Green, since you already gave her some dough you don’t need to worry.”

 

“She gave her more than that, I think,” Mr. Orange said, giving her a wink.

 

Ms. Green elbowed him on the side, making them both chuckle. Everyone reached into their pockets and grabbed their bill folds. Each guy placed a dollar in the center of the table… all except Mr. Pink. He sat there avoiding looking at the table as he stroked his goatee. Nice Guy Eddie noticed and nudged him a little.

 

“Come on, throw in a buck.”

 

Mr. Pink turned to him and shook his head softly.

 

“Huh uh, I don’t tip.”

 

She looked at him with a little confusion, Nice Guy Eddie speaking the question she thought.

 

“You don’t tip?”

 

“No, I don’t believe in it,” he responded as he looked away again.

 

“You don’t believe in tipping?”

 

Mr. Blue leaned in, speaking to Mr. Pink in all seriousness. She leaned in and rested her arms on the table.

 

“What the fuck are you sayin’, Mr. Pink,” she asked him.

 

“You know what these girls make? They make shit,” said Mr. Blue.

 

“Don’t give me that. If she don’t make enough money then she can just quit.”

 

Ms. Green stood up and brushed off her pant legs. She really didn’t want to hear Mr. Fuckwit talk about this shit. Guzzling down the rest of her coffee, she grabbed her cigarettes and dropped down another dollar. Mr. Pink gave her an annoyed look before she walked over to the door. She stood outside of the cafe, leaning against her baby girl as she took out another cigarette. She searched through her pockets, but remembered that she didn’t have a lighter. She unlocked the door, unhooked the wheel lock from her car, and tossed the pack into her glove box. Once she closed the door, she leaned back against the car with the cigarette still sitting between her lips. Joe came through the door first, coming over to speak momentarily.

 

“Hey, did you tip?”

 

She nodded, noticing him bring out a small zippo lighter. She leaned in and held out the cigarette for him to light.

 

“So, you know the plan?”

 

“Yeah, Joe. Haven’t stopped thinking about it since day one.”

 

He smiled, clapping a hand on her shoulder as he headed back to the door. She could see him through the window going to the table. He was talking with Mr. Pink at the moment. They both seemed to be frustrated.

 

_Probably the fucker going on about his ‘no tip’ policy._

 

She saw Mr. Pink reluctantly pull out his bill fold and place a dollar on the table. She chuckled and took a slow drag from the cigarette as the fellas started to stand and leave the table, coming toward the door. They all filed out one by one and she got up from the hood of the car and walked towards them.

 

“See you fellas on the other side.”

  
They all waived at her as she went back to her car. She got in and started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. Everything was flawless about the plan. She knew that everything would be okay.


	2. Waiting For Joe

“FUCK! FUCK!”

 

Her foot stomped on the gas pedal over and over, swerving around every back road she knew. She had made sure to memorize all of the old back roads, just in case something bad happened. Well, that 'something bad,' had happened. Her hand came slamming down on the wheel over and over as she screamed profanity after profanity. She had already taken off the blood-covered mask and had removed her tie. She needed to breathe and that stupid tie wasn’t doing any good. Tears started to brim her eyes as she tried desperately to keep herself from breaking down completely. She could hear the police sirens everywhere, making her suspicious about the route she took. She knew that the only other person who knew the specific driving route was Joe, but she had to be sure to still keep her eyes peeled.

 

“Blue, you fucking idiot…”

 

She wiped her eyes with a part of her forearm that didn’t have any blood on it, trying to now breathe in order to relax. Once she left the back roads, it would be isolated enough to find a hiding spot for the car and meet them at the warehouse. She had to lay low and keep clear of any nosey folks. It finally came to a point where she was relaxed enough to slow down and start to really look for a spot. She wiped away the tears again and then noticed a shaded spot hidden in a patch of trees. It was perfect. She pulled the rear in slowly and parked the car. As she placed the lock onto the wheel of the car, a terrible thought came to mind. _What if it’s swarming with pigs?_ She stopped, resting her forehead on the steering wheel as she contemplated this thought over and over. _What if all of them are dead? I can get away and no one would ever know… I can escape to Mexico. I heard they got a really great bar down there…_

 

She tossed around these ideas in her head, ultimately looking back to gaze at the mask. It was a cheap little Guy Fawkes mask resting against the passenger's seat. The blood looked to have dried onto the mask now. She took in a deep breath and grabbed it. She stepped out of the car, locked it, and went to the trunk. When she popped the trunk, the copper smell came rushing out and invaded her nostrils with a force. Blue’s eyes stared back at her, the milky white that enveloped his pupils showing that he was no longer there. She tossed the mask on top of him and promptly shut the trunk again.

 

She grabbed branches that were just thin enough to cover the tops of her car. Once she felt it was covered enough, she got out of the shaded area and looked back to see if it was noticeable. With that amount of shade and the tree leaves covering almost the whole car, it was practically invisible. With one long look at the car, a small thought passed. More like a feeling. A feeling that she might never see her beautiful baby again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to get out of the middle of the old dirt road. She darted through alleys and small backyards, clearing what was about four city blocks before she finally came to a big fence. She hopped over and ran as fast as she could across the pavement. She hated feeling so out in the open, had to get in quickly. She came close to the back doors and went in slowly, watching out in the hallways for anyone. Ms. Green came down a long corridor until she saw Pink standing across from White.

 

White seemed to be holding someone in his arms, but she couldn’t tell who. All she could see was the red rage blurring her vision as she ran up to Pink. She balled her right hand up and gladly greeted his cheek with her fist. He came crashing down to the floor, looking as if he almost hit his head on the cement. He turned quickly and pulled out his gun, pointing it towards her. She had her gun in her left hand ready, aimed right between his eyes.

 

“Where the fuck were you, Pink?! I waited and waited for your sorry ass, but you didn’t show!”

 

“Me?! I had to get out of there with my fucking life?! I didn’t wanna fucking risk it because of Mr. Psycho!”

 

That was when White stood up and came between the both of them, speaking calmly and firmly.

 

“Alright, children. Let’s just calm down.”

 

He motioned his hands to the both of them and they understood, hesitantly lowering the pistols. She holstered her gun back on her hip while Pink did the same, running a hand through his hair slowly. White nodded and walked back over to the person he was holding before. She turned her gaze away to see Orange holding his gut and she felt worry start to come over her. Ms. Green ran over and let his head rest in her lap, rubbing his forehead and stroking his hair.

 

“Shit…”

 

She looked at White as he focused on putting pressure around the wound.

 

“Waiting for Joe?”

 

She looked back at Orange and smiled softly, making him look at her face. His hand reached up and gently brushed against the scar on her throat. No one had ever seen her without something covering her neck before, so it was no surprise that he was probably shocked at the sight. She smiled and spoke softly.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Orange…”

 

She felt her lie sting against her tongue as she spoke. They knew that without someone there to actually take care of his gunshot, he was gonna die. White, bless him, was doing his best to try and slow the bleeding. Pink, however, was no help at all. He was pacing back and forth as he spoke out to them.

 

“Somebody fucked us up big time, man.”

 

White instructed her to keep the pressure on him, turning back to look at Pink.

 

“You really think we were set up?”

 

“Do you even doubt it man? I don’t think we got set up, I know we got set up! Where did all those cops come from? One minute they’re not there and then next minute they’re there. I didn’t hear any sirens. The alarm went off, okay. You got an average of four minutes response time, unless a patrol car is cruising that street at that particular moment! You got four minutes before they can realistically respond. And in one minute, there were 17 blue boys out there. All knowing we were there, all knowing exactly what the fuck they were doing! They were all just there!”

 

Ms. Green looked up, stroking Orange’s cheek as she spoke to Pink.

 

“So, you’re sayin’ that those boys in blue had dirt on us?”

 

“Fuck! Are you even listening? Remember that second wave that showed up in the cars? Those are the ones that responded to the alarm. Those first motherfuckers were there waiting for us. Haven’t you fucking thought about this?”

 

White put his hand back on Orange’s belly and Ms. Green let go. She stood up and took out her cigarettes from her pocket, placing one in her mouth. She desperately looked for her lighter, remembering that she did buy a zippo just after breakfast. Once she lit her cigarette she managed to think for a moment, hearing White and Pink talk in the back of her mind. _How the fuck would those pricks know? Nobody told anyone about what we been plannin’, so what the hell were those cops doing?_

 

“Don’t leave me..!”

 

She turned to see Pink go in a different room while White was looking at her.

 

“Ms. Green, would you be so kind as to hold his gut while I go talk with Pink?”

 

“Why are you two going alone?”

 

“I’m gonna try and calm him down, he’s all riled up right now and we really don’t need any of that going on while Orange is suffering,” he said softly, seeming to almost have a smirk on his face.

 

The men she worked with never seemed to disappoint when it comes to a tough situation. Well, except Pink and Blonde. She nodded and started to walk over, letting Orange rest his head on her lap once more. When she looked up, White had finally noticed the scar on her neck. He kept looking at it, seeing how far it went across.

 

“Christ, kid…”

 

She put the cigarette out momentarily and took over the pressure for White. With a simple smirk, she looked at White and spoke softly.

 

“Don’t want to keep Mr. Pussy waitin'.”

 

He chuckled softly, started to stand, and then walked into the other room to go talk with Pink. She sat there, trying to make Orange as comfortable as possible through all the pain he was experiencing. She wanted to make sure that if he was to go, that he would do it near a familiar face. He was groaning loudly as he tried to move, but she only stopped him to keep him from overworking himself. He finally managed to open his eyes and look at her.

 

“H-Hey, Green… w-what’s cookin, good lookin’?”

 

She laughed as she caressed his cheek more. His hand came up to hold hers, causing her to be reminded of the man that resided in her trunk.

 

“You know, even in all this pain you try to flirt with me?”  


“What can I s-say… Yo-You’re a catch…”

 

He chuckled softly before he went into a coughing fit. She did her best to hold to the wound on his gut as she let him get out all the crap in his lungs. He relaxed after and looked up at her again, this time looking at the scar once more.

 

“How did you get this?”

 

She shook her head softly, turning her gaze away.

 

“That story can be saved for another time, darlin’.”

 

He smirked and then contorted in pain.

 

“I-I need to go to the hospital…”

 

“We can’t do that, Orange. You know that, though.”

 

“I t-told White that I needed to go, but he wants to wait for Joe. I swear I’m not gonna tell anyone! I-I need a doctor!”

 

“Orange, we can’t. Now, I’m sure that when Joe gets here that he will get a great doctor for you. Once he’s here, he’s gonna fix you up real nice. You might even be able to take me to that dinner like you wanted.”

 

He chuckled softly, but the look on his face was of utter disappointment. She decided to try to change the subject.

 

“Where is Mr. Brown?”

 

“Dead. Fucking cops shot him. Wh-What about Blue?”

 

She looked at him solemnly, her hand gripping his shirt a little tightly. He seemed to notice and his hand gripped a little more tightly as well. She fought back tears as she lifted her head up.

 

“I’m sorry, Green…”

 

She shook her head and pressed it against his forehead. She breathed to keep from crying more than needed. She couldn’t cry now. Not when the place could be crawling with cops. Orange relaxed as well, starting to finally stop groaning and breathe slowly. Ms. Green looked at him and saw that Orange had fallen asleep.

 

 _That’s good. Poor thing needs rest now._ She sat there, caressing his cheek and playing through everything in her head over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and support during this story! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! 
> 
> There will be more to come soon, so standby!
> 
> Leave a comment below letting me know what you thought, if you have any ideas, or if you just wanna say something in general.
> 
> I love you all and THANK YOU!


End file.
